bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 4
In the morning Charles wake up at about 6:30 a.m. tired."Fuck! I gotta get up to go to fuckin class!" he say and gets up,get his clothes,and goes take a shower.When he gets changed & get out of the shower,he sees Peanut,the leader of the greasers,and also the greaser who told him where his room was."Hey,you're that new guy I told where your room was yesterday.I never introduced myself,I'm-" Peanut says before Charles cut him off."I already know who you are,you're Peanut Romano,the leader of the greasers.I'm Charles Caldwell" he say to Peanut."What are you doing up this early?Class don't start 'til 9:00 a.m." Peanut says to Charles."You're kidding right?Wait what are you doing up this early?" Charles say to him."I get up this early to fix my hair.Well,see you around" Peanut says to Charles.Charles then goes back to his room and turns on his radio to Liberty Rock Radio.He hears 1979 by the Smashing Pumpkins,but then changes it to Integrity 2.0 just to hear what stupidity Lazlow is doing.Charles then decides to take his backpack,his phone,his headphones to plug into his phones,and he takes some money with him. Charles wonders around campus for an hour(its 8:00 a.m. and people are finally to show up).Charles then decides to turn on WEBN to see whats on.When he turns it on he hears one of the djs say the setlist."Okay up next were gonna have some Pearl Jam,Renegades of Funk & Bulls on Parade by Rage Against The Machine, and some Red Hot Chilli Peppers,right now here's 1979 by the Smashing Pumpkins" the dj says and put on the song."Damn,1979 two times in one day.Might as well listen to it,its a good song" Charles says and listens to that song and the rest of the songs. At 8:15 Charles decides to go to see what food the cafeteria is serving and walks into the cafeteria.When he sees nothing he would eat he decides to go see what type of food the town has(the gates are closed but he gets out of the academy via hopping a wall).He sees a Cluckin' Bell and decides to get that along with two Cokes,one for later.When he's done he goes back to campus for class. Class The first class Charles has is English with Mr. Galloway.When Charles walks in he is stopped by Mr. Galloway."You must be Charles.My name is Mr. Galloway,the english teacher.I've heard many good things from your teachers back in Cincinnati,the only problem they said they had was that mouth of yours that you cussed almost every 2 minutes" Mr. Galloway says to Charles."Well,people pissed me off" Charles says back to him.Charles then goes to a seat and is told to write anything for his assignment.Charles writes down the lyrics to Spread Too Thin by the Dirty Heads and then gets out his phone and decides to text."Charles,why do you have out your phone?" Mr. Galloway asks Charles."I'm done with what you told us to do" Charles says to him."Oh.Since you're done you can leave early,I allow other students to do that" Mr. Galloway says to him."Okay then,see ya" Charles says to him and leaves. Lunchtime At lunchtime Charles decides to eat stuff from there,but nobody will let him sit by them just because he is the new guy.So,he goes and stands on a wall and eats and Ted walks by and flips his tray."(sarcastically)Oh,my bad" Ted says and then Damon and Casey walk in by him."I can tell when you're being sarcastic.Wait,you might not know what sarcasim is because you're such a fucking stupid jock" Charles says to Ted,which causes everyone in the cafeteria to look towards their way."Mike,you think he's gonna get his ass kicked? C-Money says to Michael Diaz(They're in the cafeteria).Michael doesn't answer and then they go back to watching them."Shut the hell up Caldwell! We could kick your ass right now" Damon says to Charles."Since I knocked you out with one punch yesterday,I think I could handle you jocks" Charles says to Damon.Casey then shoves Charles."You wanna go new guy?" Casey says to Charles.Charles(who has had his tray behind his back) hits Casey with it,knocking him down."I would love to.It might get you bitches to get the idea not to mess with me & other people.But not today,some other time.See you dumbasses(the jocks) later" Charles says and walks out. Last class of the day After lunch Charles goes to his last class of the day:Math.When Charles walks in he sits down and starts a math sheet the teacher had someone pass out.Charles finishes it in about 12 minutes while it took most people half an hour.Charles then decides to leave class. After Class For the rest of the day Charles just chills in his room,texts some of his friends in Cincinnati,gets on his laptop,listens to the radio,etc. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts